The present invention relates to the new and distinct cultivar of hosta plant, Hosta ‘Pocketful of Sunshine’ was discovered by Amy Bergeron of Holland, Mich. in the fall of 2008 in a batch of Hosta ‘Rainforest Sunrise’ (not patented) at a nursery in Zeeland, Mich. The new plant was an uninduced whole plant mutation. The new plant has been successfully asexually propagated by division and tissue culture at the same nursery in Zeeland, Mich. since August 2009 and found to be stable and produce identical plants that maintain the unique characteristics of the original plant in successive generations of asexual propagation.